Dual stage actuated (DSA) suspensions, also sometimes known as microactuated or second stage actuated suspensions, are generally known. Such head suspensions typically include a baseplate for attaching the head suspension to a disk drive actuator, a mounting region attached to the baseplate, a loadbeam attached or integral to the mounting region, and a flexure supported by the loadbeam for mounting a magnetic read/write head slider. The one or more microactuators are incorporated to accurately and quickly position the head slider over the desired track on the magnetic disk. Suspensions of these types are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,653 to Schirle, U.S. Pat. No. 7,595,965 to Kulangara, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0228425 by Liu, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0067151 by Okawara. These references are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.